1. Field of the Invention
An attachment for feeding tin tags from a cartridge to a nailing gun is disclosed, including means for radially expanding the longitudinally-split cartridge wall to release the stack of cartridges contained therein, whereby successive tin tags may be fed from the bottom of the stack from the tin tag dispensing station to the nailing station.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Tin tag dispensing attachments for nailing guns are well known in the patented prior art, as evidenced by the earlier McGuinness U.S. pat. Nos. 5,634,583 and 5,791,546. In these prior tin tag dispensing systems, the attachment systems serve to automatically displace successive tin tags from the bottom of a stack to a nailing station relative to the nailing gun to which the devices are attached.
In the aforementioned McGuinness, et al., U.S. pat. No. 5,791,546, the use of tin tag cartridge means has been proposed for supplying the tin tags to the attachment.
The present invention was developed to provide an improved tin tag cartridge which is readily inserted into, and easily removed from, the working chamber of the tin tag dispensing housing that is attached to the gun. The invention provides an inexpensive and positive way for supplying a stack of tin tags to the loading station of the attachment.